There are certain similarities between the layout and play of this invention and earlier board games such as Chess, Checkers and the like. However, the limitations of those games were that they are played on a single plane. These games played on a single plane lacked the challenge to the player opponents of providing additional obstacles by introducing multi-planar board levels as well as other obstacles to enhance the challenge and the level of play.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide additional challenges to player opponents by presenting a board game having multi-planar levels of play, the ability to alter all or a portion of one or more of the multi-planar levels so as to provide for additional obstacles or to remove existing obstacles to the movement of the various pieces across the board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide each player opponent with the ability to so alter the multi-planar levels of the game so as to create an obstacle to player piece movement or to remove such obstacle within each player opponent's stratagem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique playing field on a multi-planar board which is alterable in accordance with each player opponent's strategy.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide rules of play that can adapt to differing stratagems as each player opponent executes that player's strategy.
Other objects will become evident hereinafter.